


Unexpected

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye





	Unexpected

"Oh. This place doesn't look very nice."

River opened her eyes and looked up blearily at the sound of the voice and the embarrassed laughter afterward. She was alone in her room, and hadn't realized that the Academy was like this. She had thought it was just a school where she could learn. More fool her.

"Are you here to take me to another interview?" she asked, a trace of bitterness in her voice. They weren't letting her dance. They were supposed to let her dance, but all they did was shove physics and physical training at her. There were things in the walls, and she startled at the sound of skittering.

"It's the Borglum," the blonde girl said in a sage tone of voice. Her radish earrings seemed to throw off their own light, and she looked around the bare room. "Yes, this is just the sort of place that Borglum like to inhabit. Dark and cold, no personality whatsoever."

"Who are you?" River asked. Formality was important. Titles were important. Only the most notable heads of state would ever come meet her, if she progressed far enough. Doctor Matthias had been very clear on that point. She had to advance far enough in the program for that. Otherwise, she would never dance again.

"Luna," the girl said, sitting next to her. She laughed a little as she caught River's confused look. "It's all right. I didn't expect to meet anyone I knew either." She jumped to her feet and did a curtsy, laughing at River's stunned expression. Her face fell slightly as she sat back down. "I did a spell to get away from one war. It looks like I'm in the middle of another one."

"What are you talking about? What war?"

"The one for your mind. The Borglum will take it if you're not careful."

River lunged at her. "How did you get in here? How? I need to get out. I need to get _out."_

"I told you. It was a spell, but I think I said some of the words wrong. I went too far in time." She wriggled beneath River, making her gasp in pleasure. Luna stilled, then looked at her knowingly. "No one touches you, do they?"

"Only to hold me down or run the tests," she said, voice tight. "Aren't you here to take me to one?"

Luna deliberately grasped River's face in hers. "No. I'm not."

River listened to her story of a faraway castle on Earth That Was, with magic and mysteries, prophecies and curses, and a scared boy forced to grow up before his time. "I thought I'd help," Luna said in that same unperturbed tone of voice. "After all, things are just objects. They only gain meaning once you give it to them. So I hoped to find something to give him meaning, to help him on his journey. But I seem to be falling into one problem after another. Perhaps I should go home for hols, talk it over with my father."

Holding onto the strange girl for dear live, River nearly sobbed. "I don't have anyone to take me home. I keep writing to my brother Simon, but he won't come. He's not coming for me."

"Does he know?"

"He has to! I keep telling him to!"

"Then perhaps that's why," Luna told her patiently. "At the castle, letters are screened. Not all of them make it through. What if he's not getting your letters?"

River grasped the meaning right away. "I need to talk in code."

"Precisely. No one ever looks at the edges of things. They look straightforward, all lines and angles and direct paths. Sometimes it's what's out of the corner of your eyes that make the most sense." Luna leaned forward and kissed River gently. "You'll understand. I sense it in you. You don't have magic, not like we do, but you have a magic all your own."

River kissed her again, and somehow it deepened. Somehow this made sense. This was what she needed right then.

Luna stripped her slowly, licking the skin as it was exposed. Luna moved swiftly, moving down to suck on one of River's breasts once she had pulled off the blue uniform. River's mouth opened and a tiny sound of pleasure escaped her lips as Luna's hands stroked farther down. Her long fingers slid into the soft tangle of damp curls, finding River's clit and beginning to stroke it. Her breath fell over River's stomach, her lips hovering just above the skin. "You'll be all right," Luna whispered, almost to herself. "Won't you?"

"I don't know," River said. "I'm trapped here." She made a keening sound as Luna licked a trail from the side of her thigh to her sensitive clit. Luna pulled her hand away, then slowly slid a finger deeply inside River. Then her lips closed around River's clit, tugging gently. River made a cry that sounded almost like a prayer, almost like begging. Luna kept licking at her clit, then dipped her tongue down to taste her slit. "Luna," River whimpered, writhing beneath her mouth.

Luna kept going until River came, tight around her finger and nearly convulsing on the bed. "You're only as trapped as you think you are. Your mind can move beyond convention, beyond the little walls here. They're teaching you the wrong way to think."

River looked up as Luna stood and absently licked her fingers. "You're not staying?"

"This isn't where I need to be," Luna replied with a shrug. "I can't stay. I can't even bring you with me, because I don't know what would happen to you if I brought you with me." Luna knelt and pressed a kiss over River's breast, above where her heart would be. She whispered a few words of vaguely Latin derivation, then kissed the spot again. "There. That's protection against the Borglum."

River wanted to say something else, but Luna took a necklace from around her neck that River hadn't noticed. She broke it, and Luna winked out of sight.

No one believed her the next morning when River reported having an unexpected visitor. They upped her medication instead.


End file.
